leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Z-Ring
The Pokémon Z-Ring (Japanese: ポケモン　 リング Pokémon Z-Ring) is a battery-powered toy from Takara Tomy based on the Z-Ring from the Pokémon Sun and Moon games. It works with Pokémon Z-Crystals (Japanese: ポケモン　 クリスタル), also based on Z-Crystals from the games, at least one of which is sold with a Z-Ring. They were released in Japan on November 18, 2016, concurrently with the Sun and Moon games. The Pokémon Z-Ring simulates a Z-Move being executed by lighting up, making sounds, and vibrating. The light and sound effects depend on the Pokémon Z-Crystal that is set on the top of the Z-Ring. The Z-Ring can be activated manually by pressing a button on the Z-Ring. In addition, the Z-Ring can interact with various other Pokémon products. The Pokémon Sun and Moon games make special high-frequency tones during the game, which are identified by the toy to automatically activate a synchronized experience with the gameplay. It can interact with Pokémon Ga-Olé, building up charges during gameplay until it can activate a Z-Move at three charges. It can react to six special bonus tracks on the Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon: Super Music Collection with lights, sounds, and vibrations. It also interacts with Rotom Pokédex and Moncollé Get Poké Ball toys from Tomy. The Z-Ring also has places to hold six extra Z-Crystals around the band. Releases Japan The remaining Japanese Z-Crystals not listed below are planned for releases in 2017. Z-Ring The Pokémon Z-Ring was released on November 18, 2016 and includes the Z-Ring and an Electrium Z Z-Crystal. Z-Ring and Z-Crystal Special Set The Pokémon Z-Ring and Z-Crystal Special Set was released on November 18, 2016 and includes the Z-Ring, six Z-Crystals (Normalium Z, Firium Z, Waterium Z, Grassium Z, Electrium Z, and Fightinium Z), and a Collection Board where all 18 type-based Z-Crystals can be stored. Z-Crystal Vol. 01 The Pokémon Z-Crystal Vol. 01 set was released on November 18, 2016 and includes the Z-Crystals Steelium Z, Rockium Z, and Poisinium Z. Z-Crystal Vol. 02 The Pokémon Z-Crystal Vol. 02 set was released on November 18, 2016 and includes the Z-Crystals Ghostium Z, Darkinium Z, and Buginium Z. United States, Europe, and Australia Z-Ring Set The Pokémon Z-Ring Set was released on November 18, 2016 in the United States and Australia, and on November 23, 2016 in Europe. It includes a Pokémon Z-Ring and three Pokémon Z-Crystals (Grassium Z, Firium Z, Waterium Z), as well as batteries for the Z-Ring. It also comes with a Pikachu figure, which may be the MC Sixth Generation or Moncollé-EX battle pose Pikachu. Z-Crystals Three Pokémon Z-Crystal sets were released on November 18, 2016 in the United States and Australia, and on November 23, 2016 in Europe, each including three Z-Crystals. * Ghostium Z, Buginium Z, and Darkinium Z set * Steelium Z, Rockium Z, and Poisinium Z set * Normalium Z, Fightinium Z, and Electrium Z set Two more Pokémon Z-Crystal sets were released in 2017, each including 3 Z-Crystals. * Fairium Z, Flyinium Z, and Icium Z * Dragonium Z, Psychium Z, and Groundium Z Category:Merchandise Category:Electronic devices de:Z-Ring (Spielzeug)